1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ion generation apparatus that emits ions generated by an ion generating section together with air sent by an air blower to the inside of a room so as to reduce infection with viruses such as influenza virus floating inside the room and to eliminate a smell having been adhered to curtains, clothes and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Bacteria such as Serratia marcescens and bacilli, viruses and the like are floating inside a room. Furthermore, an offensive smell is adhered to curtains, clothes and the like hung inside a room, and therefore, an air cleaner for cleaning the air inside the room is placed in the room. An air cleaner described in Japanese Patent No. 3770784 includes a dielectric for generating positive ions H+(H2O)n and negative ions O2−(H2O)n, and an air blower for emitting the ions H+(H2O)n and O2−(H2O)n generated by the dielectric to the inside of a room.
This air cleaner generates the ions H+(H2O)n and O2−(H2O)n simultaneously, so as to generate, through a chemical reaction, hydrogen peroxide H2O2 or hydroxide radial (.OH) being active species. Since the hydrogen peroxide H2O2 or hydroxide radical (.OH) exhibits very strong activity, floating bacteria can be eliminated through decomposition by emitting the hydrogen peroxide H2O2 or hydroxide radical (.OH) to the air of the inside of a room.